1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-antenna for a multi-input multi-output wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a multi-antenna for realizing three-dimensional polarization diversity and enhancing isolation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electronic product with a wireless communication function, such as a laptop computer, a personal digital assistant and so on, usually transmits or receives radio signals through an antenna for transmitting or exchanging radio signals, so as to access a wireless network. Therefore, in order to realize convenient wireless network access, an ideal antenna should have a wide bandwidth and a small size to meet the main stream of reducing a size of the electronic product. In addition, with the advancement of wireless communication technology, the number of antennas placed on the electronic product is increased. For example, a Multi-input Multi-output (MIMO) communication technology is supported by IEEE 802.11n. That is, an electronic product simultaneously transmits and receives radio signals through usage of multiple antennas, and significantly increases data throughput and link range without additional bandwidth or transmission power, to enhance bandwidth efficiency, transmission rate as well as the performance of wireless communication systems.
However, for MIMO applications, the prior art dose not clearly specify corresponding arrangement of the multi-antenna, so the advantages of MIMO is unable to be performed completely.